


初體驗

by Beancrown



Series: 可能性 [2]
Category: Kate & Leopold (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beancrown/pseuds/Beancrown
Summary: 公爵與Stuart的初體驗





	

公爵坐在沙發上抱著電腦，身邊散亂著一大疊法文的文件，這次接到的翻譯文件是一篇有點露骨的同志文學，裡面有不少關於性愛的描寫，公爵看著電腦螢幕，覺得自己的頭頂已經快要冒煙了。

雖然不久之前公爵和Stuart確認了他們彼此做為情人的關係，但是相處模式還是沒有改變，Stuart還是睡在沙發上，兩個人甚至不曾牽過手，彷彿在確認關係的瞬間就直接進入老夫老妻的模式了。

一直到接到這份翻譯文件的工作之前，Leopold完全不認為這有什麼不對，他是從十九世紀來的，對同性情人之間該怎麼相處實在沒概念，更退後一步，連正常的夫妻之間該是如何相處Leopold都不太確定，從前他身邊都是基於利益結合的聯姻，自由戀愛結婚的夫妻極少。

吐了一口氣，公爵開始專注在翻譯的工作上，文章已經進行到尾聲了，一對情人在經歷了甜蜜爭執不信任等等的問題之後終於確認了對彼此的感情。

然後就是準備滾到床上了。

在翻譯進行的途中，公爵試著把自己和Stuart代入文中的主角。想像兩個人擁抱，他會按住Stuart的肩膀把他壓在床上，然後親吻Stuart的背脊。

不知道Stuart會有什麼反應？會發出什麼樣的聲音？他會叫自己的名字嗎？

從充滿曖昧色彩的想像中回過神時，公爵發現自己的身體似乎是有了反應，雖然不沉迷於情慾，但他也不是個未經人事的男人，他很明白這代表了甚麼。

“呃...”捏著鼻樑呻吟了一聲，公爵從來不知道自己可以光憑想像和一個男人親熱的場景就能起反應。深呼吸了幾次，困難地把渾身的燥熱壓下去，但是非常不巧的，Stuart此時從浴室走出來，裸著上身。

看到救命恩人白皙但是結實的胸腹，上頭似乎還有未擦乾的水珠，公爵只覺得腦子一片空白，似乎又熱了起來。

“嗯？你沒事吧，My Lord？”Stuart大部分的時候還是以這種略帶玩笑的尊稱來稱呼Prince Leopold，看著公爵一臉空白身體發僵的樣子，他走上前摸了摸公爵的額頭，沒有發燒啊。

隨即他的視線掃到電腦螢幕，文件軟體上的句子組成挺直白的情慾描寫，Stuart了然地點點頭，他認為公爵大概是不太習慣這麼明顯而露骨的關於性愛的描寫，畢竟他是來自百來年前的，思維模式也是來自那個時候，除了薩德侯爵應該很少有人會寫這種小說吧。不過翻譯的工作就是這樣，誰叫他現在要靠著這份工作吃飯呢，人家給甚麼案子他就只好照做。

“你要不要先去洗澡？”自認體貼的Stuart推了推公爵的肩膀。

洗澡？當然......公爵的思維又飄回了剛才的幻想，不過場景換到浴室，Stuart站在蓮蓬頭下仰著頭，自己摟著他的腰輕輕啃咬他的喉節，老天啊......

“My Lord？Leo？Leopold？你有在聽嗎？”

被救命恩人的叫聲從粉紅色的幻想中驚醒，公爵只能胡亂的點頭，“我……我有在聽，等一下……等一下我把這一段翻完就好！”

“確定沒問題嗎？如果你真的沒辦法接受這種文章我可以幫你完成的，雖然我的法文水平可能比你差一點。”Stuart的語氣帶著關心，只是他沒注意到公爵的視線是在他的胸前游移。

”不…不用，我沒問題的。”再次篤定的用力點頭之後，公爵催著Stuart離開，“你不是要趕稿嗎？”

在Stuart進了書房之後，公爵大大的鬆了一口氣，雙手摀住通紅的臉，天知道要是Stuart再繼續關心他的話，他可就要出洋相了，原本被壓下去的生理反應再看到情人赤裸的上半身時迅速地回到身上，而且更加強烈。

他艱難地完成了稿件最後的翻譯，然後衝進浴室淋冷水浴，身上的溫度已經快把他的腦子煮熟了。

從那個晚上開始，好像有甚麼開關被打開了似的，公爵開始默默地渴望和Stuart有更多身體接觸，但是由於Stuart的遲鈍以及公爵始終沒有主動開口，他們的接觸還是僅止於並排行走的時候肩膀的碰撞以及傳遞盤子時手指的碰觸。

這讓公爵不自覺地開始有些焦躁，而且這種焦躁逐日地累積著。

直到有一天，Stuart從前女友McKay女士那兒得到了一瓶據說很好喝的酒，用來作為他當臨時水電工的報酬。不是很貴的香甜奶酒，Stuart看了看瓶子，做了評論：“她可能只是購物狂發作又買太多了吧，這個一瓶的價錢如果去外面找水電工兩分鐘都不夠付。不過算了，至少是免費的，弄點燉牛肉來配好了。”

香甜的奶酒口感滑順，很容易讓人不經意之間喝醉，Stuart顯然就是那種不會注意自己喝了多少的人，平常他們偶爾也喝點小酒，但是公爵並不喜歡這種甜膩的味道，因此幾乎整瓶甜奶酒都被Stuart喝光了，他很少一次吞下這麼多的酒精。

晚餐結束時，Stuart的雙眼已經逐漸失焦了，他勉力站起來整理桌子，然後拖著發昏的腦袋和逐漸不受控制的身體把自己摔進沙發裡。

“抱歉，我今天可能喝太多了，要麻煩你洗碗還有把沒吃完的菜冰起來......”

公爵還來不及答話，Stuart的聲音就逐漸消失在平穩的呼吸聲裡。

依照指示收拾好餐桌及碗盤之後，公爵走到沙發蹲下，看著Stuart，這是他第一次仔細觀察救命恩人的臉。Stuart的皮膚很白，或許和他不愛出門有關係，眼窩深邃，鼻梁高挺，嘴唇因為乾燥微微有些脫皮。

不可抑制的，公爵伸出手指，從Stuart的眉骨開始描摩，緩緩往下到眼窩，鼻梁，最後停留在嘴唇。

這是Prince Leopold第一次這麼渴望得到一個人，雖然趁人之危是很不紳士的舉動，但是把握機會也是良好的美德。

完成自我說服之後，公爵低頭輕輕在救命恩人的嘴唇上吻了一下，然後扶起Stuart，往臥房走去。高大的成年男子重量不輕，加上因為毫無意識，所有的重量都壓在公爵身上，把Stuart放到床上的那一刻，公爵相當慶幸過去的日子裡他有長時間地保持鍛鍊。

臥室裡的床是加大的雙人床，而且床墊相當舒適，公爵知道這大概是從前Stuart和McKay女士在一起時留下來的，他有些嫉妒，因為Stuart從不曾和他睡在一張床上。

渴望積壓了一段不算短的時間，每天都在增加，再加上嫉妒的加成作用，公爵看著平靜地躺在床上的情人，決定要讓這段時間縈繞在腦海裡的幻想成真。

笨手笨腳的剝光了Stuart身上的衣服，公爵的臉開始發燙，床上的人皮膚很白，身材修長結實，毫無防備地睡著。盯著情人看了一會兒之後，Leopold迅速甩掉上身的衣物，踢掉了褲子，躺到Stuart身邊。

他仰望著天花板，深呼吸了一下，然後翻身到Stuart上方，其實Leopold很迷茫，他只是憑著衝動就這麼做了，但是完全不知道該怎麼實踐，對於同性之間情事的了解全部都是從不久之前翻譯的那篇小說來的，雖然迫不及待地想試試看，但是他也擔心會傷到Stuart。

恩，似乎是該從親吻觸摸開始，公爵緊張地低下頭，舔了舔Stuart的嘴唇，然後輕輕吸吮，他著迷地啃著情人的上唇，Stuart似乎對於睡眠被打擾不是很愉快，咕噥了一聲，趁著這個時候，公爵將舌頭伸進Stuart嘴裡，原本還算純潔的吻立刻變得曖昧。

照著記憶中的描述，公爵的手撫過Stuart身上可能是敏感點的地方，胸前、腰側，然後是大腿內側，對於碰觸另一個人的性器他有些害羞，但是這可是他的情人啊。猶豫了兩秒，公爵果斷地伸手握住Stuart的性器，而在他沒甚麼技巧性地觸摸之下，Stuart在睡夢中還是發出了愉快的呻吟，這給了公爵很大的鼓勵。

兩個人之間的溫度越來越高，Leopold根本也不記得小說的內容了，僅憑著本能摸索著Stuart的身體，不時親吻他的嘴唇和脖頸，而Stuart也會給予回應。

公爵覺得自己再也忍耐不了的時候才想到，需要甚麼潤滑的東西，他伸手打開床邊矮櫃的抽屜，那裏頭放著一瓶平常用作潤膚油的無香綿羊油，用手指沾了一些，然後探入Stuart體內。

整個過程他都很小心，而Stuart大概是沒有感到任何不適，依舊睡著，直到公爵的性器緩緩推進他體內時，疼痛的感覺讓他稍微找回了意識，半睜開眼睛，皺著眉頭，視線裡是Leopold淌著汗的臉，他有些搞不清楚狀況，伸手揉揉公爵的頭髮，帶著鼻音問：“My Lord，你在做甚麼？”

公爵將自己的性器完全埋進Stuart，同時用力地吻住Stuart，把情人的悶哼封在嘴裡，他停止了動作，捧著情人的臉頰親吻他的眉眼和嘴唇，等待他適應。過了不知道多久，Stuart擰著的眉鬆開了，他彷彿終於知道公爵在對他做甚麼，也沒打算抵抗，手臂環住了公爵的脖頸，加深兩個人之間的吻。

“快點......”渾沌的腦袋讓他的思考能力降低，此時Stuart只想從情人身上得到更多愉悅。

公爵遵從了Stuart的催促，開始動作，這是他第一次和男人親熱，意想不到的愉快，或許因為是和Stuart才會這麼愉快，他無法想像自己和任何別的男人做這種事的情景。

“我想我還沒對你說過，”公爵用力地撞進Stuart體內，他知道自己快要高潮了，而身下的情人大約也是。

“什麼？”Stuart的聲音裡帶著模糊的嗚咽，格外地有吸引力。

“我對你是一見鍾情。”

Stuart隱隱約約聽見了這句話，但是隨之而來的快感太強烈，他被沖昏了頭，原本就不甚清楚的意識再次開始模糊。

隔天早上，Stuart醒來的時候，發現自己躺在床上，他已經很久沒有睡在床上了，自從Prince Leopold被他撿回家之後。試圖坐起身，不過他後知後覺地發現公爵的手臂環抱著自己的腰，兩個人的腿糾纏在一起，他正靠著公爵的頸側。

昨夜模模糊糊的記憶伴隨著宿醉的疼痛從腦子裡浮出來，Stuart沒覺得這有甚麼不對，他們是情人，所以會做這種是很正常，唯一困擾他的問題是，不知道昨天Leopold是怎麼把他弄到床上的？當初他把公爵扛回家可是花了很大一番功夫。

還沉浸在自己的思緒裡，沒注意到身邊的人也醒過來了，公爵的手爬到Stuart臉上，低下頭吻了他一下。

“早安。”Stuart理所當然地回吻了公爵。

“我以為你會因為我昨天晚上趁人之危的舉動而生氣。”

Stuart看著Leopold淺棕色的眼睛，微微搖頭，“不會啊，我們本來就是情人不是嗎？只是你從來都沒開口，我以為你沒有這方面的需求。”

“所以只要我開口你就會答應嗎？”公爵突然覺得自己的忍耐都是做白工，他挫敗地低頭在Stuart肩上留下一個咬痕。

“經過昨天晚上，我想基本上我不排斥跟你上床。”Stuart的聲音帶著早晨特有的慵懶，他掙脫公爵的懷抱，坐起身伸展了一下身體，“不過我想下次可以選在我意識完全清醒的時候？”

“當然，”公爵也坐起身，向前再次吻住他的情人，“我們有很長的時間。”


End file.
